starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista karcianek - według dat wydania
Lista karcianek - według dat wydania, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier karcianych i należących do nich zestawów kart oparty o daty ich wydania. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Spis gier karcianych i ich części składowych według daty wydania Star Wars Customizable Card Game (SWCCG) 1995 *Premiere (Limited) 1996 *Premiere (Unlimited) *A New Hope (Limited) *Hoth (Limited) *Hoth (Unlimited) *Rebel Leader Pack *Premiere Introductory Two-Player Game *Jedi Pack 1997 *Dagobah (Limited) *First Anthology *Cloud City (Limited) *The Empire Strikes Back Introductory Two-Player Game 1998 *Jabba's Palace (Limited) *Second Anthology *Special Edition (Limited) *Enhanced Premiere 1999 *Endor (Limited) *Dagobah Revised (Unlimited) *Reflections: A Collector's Bounty *Enhanced Cloud City *Enhanced Jabba's Palace 2000 *Death Star II (Limited) *Jabba's Palace Sealed Deck *Third Anthology 2001 *Reflections II: Expanding the Galaxy *Tatooine (Limited) *Coruscant (Limited) *Reflections III *Theed Palace (Limited) Young Jedi Collectible Card Game (YJCCG) 1999 *Menace of Darth Maul *The Jedi Council 2000 *Battle of Naboo *Enhanced Menace of Darth Maul *Duel of the Fates 2001 *Enhanced Battle of Naboo *Young Jedi Reflections *Boonta Eve Podrace Jedi Knights Trading Card Game (JKTCG) 2001 *Premiere *Scum and Villainy *Masters of the Force Star Wars Trading Card Game (TCG) 2002 *Attack of the Clones *Sith Rising *A New Hope 2003 *Battle of Yavin *Jedi Guardians *The Empire Strikes Back 2004 *Rogues and Scoundrels *Phantom Menace *Return of the Jedi 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game (SWGTCG) 2008 *Champions of the Force *Squadrons Over Corellia 2009 *Galactic Hunters *Agents of Deception *The Shadow Syndicate *The Nightsister's Revenge 2010 *Threat of the Conqueror *The Price of Victory Star Wars: The Card Game (SWTCG-FFG) 2012 *Star Wars: The Card Game Core Set (Star Wars: Gra karciana) 2013 *The Desolation of Hoth (Pustkowia Hoth) *The Search for Skywalker (Poszukiwania Skywalkera) *A Dark Time (Mroczne Czasy) *Assault on Echo Base (Atak na bazę Echo) *The Battle of Hoth (Bitwa o Hoth) *Escape from Hoth (Ucieczka z Hoth) *Edge of Darkness (Krawędź Ciemności) *Balance of the Force (Równowaga Mocy) 2014 *Heroes and Legends (Bohaterowie i Legendy) *Lure of the Dark Side (Pokusa Ciemnej Strony) *Knowledge and Defense (Wiedza i Obrona) *Join Us or Die (Dołącz do nas lub zgiń) *It Binds All Things (Spaja wszystkie rzeczy) *Darkness and Light (Mrok i Światłość) 2015 *Ready for Takeoff *Draw Their Fire *Evasive Maneuvers *Attack Run *Chain of Command *Jump to Lightspeed *Solo's Command *Between the Shadows (Pośród Cieni) *Imperial Entanglements 2016 *New Alliances *The Forest Moon *So Be It *Press the Attack *Redemption and Return *Ancient Rivals *A Wretched Hive *Meditation and Mastery *Scrap Metal *Galactic Ambitions 2017 *Power of the Force *Technological Terror *Allies of Necessity *Aggressive Negotiations *Desperate Circumstances *Swayed by the Dark Side 2018 *Trust in the Force *Promise of Power Spis gier karcianych wydanych po polsku Star Wars: Gra karciana (Star Wars: The Card Game) 2013 *Star Wars: Gra karciana (Star Wars: The Card Game Core Set) *Pustkowia Hoth (The Desolation of Hoth) *Poszukiwania Skywalkera (The Search for Skywalker) *Mroczne Czasy (A Dark Time) *Atak na bazę Echo (Assault on Echo Base) *Ucieczka z Hoth (Escape from Hoth) *Krawędź Ciemności (Edge of Darkness) *Równowaga Mocy (Balance of the Force) 2014 *Bohaterowie i Legendy (Heroes and Legends) *Pokusa Ciemnej Strony (Lure of the Dark Side) *Wiedza i Obrona (Knowledge and Defense) *Dołącz do nas lub zgiń (Join Us or Die) *Spaja wszystkie rzeczy (It Binds All Things) *Mrok i Światłość (Darkness and Light) 2015 *Pośród Cieni (Between the Shadows) Zobacz także *Lista karcianek *Lista karcianek (alfabetyczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy